Edward, my Werewolf
by UknowUwishUwereBella
Summary: PREVIOUSLY CALLED NEWLIGHT!ROLE REVERSAL but of a new kind. The Cullen's are wearwolves, and the Black's are vampire's. Read and Review much better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new story idea of mine, Please review- it makes me smile!!! It's a role- reversal. I haven't seen one like this yet, so I thought I'd try.

* * *

BPOV 

That was the first time I saw them. I don't know why I wasn't able to look away, wasn't able to go back to listening to Lauren and Jessica ramble on. All I could do was stare at them, without being able to even blink.

There were five of them sitting at the table. All of them were deep in conversation, whispering to each other at an impossible pace. It wasn't until one of them stood up to empty her tray that I noticed their height. She must have been just under six feet tall, with short cut black hair. Her russet skin contrasted amazingly to mine. Despite her height, her movements were graceful as a ballerina.

Jessica finally noticed that I wasn't listening to her, and giggled when she noticed who I was staring at. "Who are they?" I whispered to her.

"They're the Cullen's and Hale's. The girl with the short black hair is Alice, and the girl with long hair is Rosalie Hale. The tallest boy is Jasper, the big one is Emmett, and the last one is Edward. Two of them were adopted by Esme and Dr. Cullen, but Rosalie and Jasper really are twins." She said this all faster than I thought possible.

The one called Edward caught my attention the most. His black hair was perfectly messy, and his shirt clung to his well-muscled chest. He had nice features, and beautiful black eyes. Jessica, deciding to finally pay attention to my actions, started talking again.

"Emmett and Rosalie are together, and so are Alice and Jasper. Edward doesn't date though, he says he's too busy". She must have been turned down by him multiple times judging by the look on her face.

The rest of them had gotten up and walked to the trashcan, all having the same graceful motions; even Emmett.

"Are they new here?" I asked Jessica. I'm sure I would have seen them during one of my visits.

"No, they have been here a while." Maybe it was just my memory failing me. But how could I have forgotten the Cullen's? The bell that signaled lunch had ended rung, and I gathered my things together quickly. Running to my class wasn't such a smart idea, and I trip just before I reached Biology. A pair of warm arms replaced the hard concrete, and I looked up into the soft black eyes of Edward Cullen.

"Thanks", I muttered, trying to hide my blush.

"You're welcome", He replied in a husky voice, and stood me upright. He walked quickly to the building I was just about to enter, and sat down at one of the black-topped tables. Mike, a boy who had felt the need to follow me around today, had caught up to me.

"Hey Bella. Sorry, I already have a lab parter. I could ask to switch if you like". He looked at me hopefully, with a small hint of jealousy.

"Thanks Mike, but I wouldn't want to inconvenience Jessica. I'll just take whatever empty seat they have". I could see now why he was jealous. Edward Cullen sat at the only other empty table, only his books taking up the space.

"Isabella", Mr. Banner's voice came from behind me, "Please take the empty seat".

"Bella", I muttered quietly, and walked carefully across the floor. I didn't need him to see that I was a total klutz.

"Hello", The husky voice came again. "My name is Edward Cullen. You must be Bella."

I shook his hand, and had to keep myself from gasping. It felt as if he had been holding it over an oven for long periods of time. He noticed my reaction, and pulled his hand away apologetically.

"How did you know to call me Bella?"

"I heard you mutter something about it after Mr. Banner called you Isabella". I tired to remember how loud I said that, and how he was able to hear it. I dismissed the silly thought, and went back to staring at the blackboard.

Edward stayed silent for the rest of the class, taking careful notes in not-so-careful handwriting. The material was on things that I had already learned in Phoenix, so I spent the majority of the time staring out the window. The rain had turned into a cold mist, spraying lightly outside.

"Do you like the rain"?, he asked curiously.

I put my hand to my mouth to stifle the laugher that was threatening to escape.

"Why is it funny?" He asked me, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"The rain isn't exactly one of my friends."

"I see", he said, and turned his attention back to taking notes. He pressed the pencil hard to the paper, almost tearing through. He was so easily frustrated, but frustrated about what? Not guessing right about me?

The bell rung loudly, shaking me out of my trance. Edward got up beside me, flashed me a smile, and walked away. I only had one more class left in the day, gym. I'd be lucky enough if I didn't trip on my way there; extremely lucky if I left without a cast on.

I picked up my books, and walked towards the locker rooms. Since it was my first day, even though they gave me a uniform, I didn't have to change out. Instead, I sat on the bleachers, writing a paragraph about the rules of baseball. Easy enough, Charlie was always watching some game or another.

After the hour of gym had passed, I walked out to my noisy truck. Edward and his family were all piling into a jeep that was barely big enough to hold all of them (A/N the Volvo is just too small... but you will see it later...). My noisy truck roared to life, getting all kinds of curious stares. I saw Edward stare at me through his rear-view mirror, before driving too fast out of the parking lot.

My truck barely went 55, so I wasn't able to make quite as drastic an exit. People still stared at me, new student thing, which I hated. I got home after a few minutes, and got started on making dinner.

After I marinated the steaks and set them in the oven to bake, I got started on my homework. There wasn't nearly enough to keep Edward off my mind.

Charlie came home, hung up his gun belt, and sat down to watch the game. "Some thing smells good Bells", he said after the timer on the oven went off. He got up from the couch, and sat down at the table.

Dinner with Charlie was a quiet affair, he was a lot like me. Rene would have been asking me hundreds of questions about my first day, but Charlie just stuck to, "How do you like Forks High?"

"It's nice, and so are the people." I didn't try to tell him that some of them were overly nice, like Eric and Mike. We finished eating, cleared our plates, and went back to what we were doing. Him watching the game, and me thinking about Edward. What was it about them that made them catch my attention. There were plenty of other kids of Native American decent at Forks high, but they just blended in with everybody else.

"So", Charlie began after a commercial, "I got your truck pretty cheap from a new family who moved down to La Push." (A/N- In this story La Push isn't a reservation)

I remembered him saying something about Billy Black, another family pretty new to Washington. "Yeah".

"Well, he's got an adopted son about your age, Jacob, I thought maybe you'd want to meet him. He's having a hard time adjusting."

I thought about this for a moment. As long it wasn't a date, I was fine with it. "Sure Ch...Dad". He smiled; sometimes it was so easy to make him happy. And who knows, maybe Jacob will be a nice guy. Or a least, not like Mike.

I walked upstairs, grateful that I could take a nice, hot shower. The water helped sooth my muscles, and I almost fell asleep. I wrapped myself up in a towel, and went back to my familiar room. After getting ready for bed, I decided I needed to check my e-mail. After my slow modem started up, I found three letters waiting from Rene. By the last one, she was frantic, and threatening to call Charlie.

Chill out Mom, I'm writing now.

I sent that one, and began typing the next.

Forks is still the same Mom, just as rainy as ever. School nice, and so are the people. I'm actually making friends. Charlie's good too, though I have found out that he knows how to cook nothing but fried eggs and bacon. It's a good thing I got over here, he might have died without me. Relax Mom, breathe. Love you, Bella.

I crashed on my bed, suddenly very tired after my first day. I pulled the covers tight around me, and tried without luck to drown out the sound of the rain. After adding two more pillows to the top of my head, I finally fell out of consciousness.

* * *

Okay- there is your first chapter. It's a little short, but I'll try to make the next ones longer. Review Review Review please!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

(sorry if the days dont match up to how it happened in twilight) 2nd Chapter, thank you to everybody who reviewed, PhantomsAngel07 and LookInsideMyDeepBrownEyes. I like writing this story, to see how Edward would be as a wear-wolf. As always, I'm going to beg you for reviews. PLEASE!!!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. The fabulous Stephanie Meyer does. I am just a figment of my own imagination, like Willy Wonka.

* * *

I woke up finally, not even remembering if I got any sleep in the first place. The rain wasn't coming down as hard as last night, but I was still dreading going out into it. I wish I could curl back into a ball, and dream of being in Phoenix. 

Instead,I finished waking up and got ready for school. Charlie was already at work by the time I was downstairs. Not wanting to be late to school, I grabbed a pop-tart, my jacket, and rushed out to my car. Pushing my car's internal speed limit, I made it to school with only a few minuets to spare.

The first thing I noticed when I pulled into the parking lot was that the huge jeep that the Cullen's drove only had four people getting out of it. I guess I already knew who would be missing, Edward. Somehow I couldn't stop myself from thinking that I was part of the reason why he wasn't here today. The way he got angry yesterday seemed odd, I hadn't spoken much to him.

I got out of the toasty cab and walked to my first period class. Mike was even happier than he had been yesterday, if that was possible. Something about him planing a trip to First Beach, in La Push, and that it had started snowing. It sounded fun, though I laughed at the idea of Forks being warm enough for a beach trip. Besides, it would give me a chance to see Edward for once.

I listened to Mike ramble on, trying not to look too disapointed. By lunch time I was almost desperate to see Edwards face, but there were only four Cullen's sitting down. They looked up at me for a split-second, and I let my hair cover my shoulder. I could feel there stares burning into my back, like they knew something I didn't.

"Rosalie is staring at you, she looks mad." Jessica said. I blushed and wished that I could disappear inside my jacket. How could they all hate me too, this was only the second time I'd seen them. Unless they were mad at me for making Edward leave, if it was my fault.

The bell for lunch to end rang, and I gathered my books for Biology. I arrived at my empty lab table, which seemed much bigger without the huge body occupying the space. After Mike had gone back to his table after talking to me, I started taking notes on Mr. Banner's every word. There wasn't much else I could do.

Gym was the same as usual; me falling down and taking people with me. Today was even worse because I could barely focus on staying upright. I had a feeling that the floor of the gym and I would become very good friends these next few years.

Running through the rain to my truck, I tried to drive home as quickly as I could, almost taking out two cars in my reckless driving. I needed something to distract me, so I decided to make enchilada's for dinner, a very long process. Charlie may not like Mexican food, but I really needed to make myself busy with something. While I was simmering the onions and chili's, Charlie walked in the door.

"What... are you making?" Charlie asked once he smelled the spicy food.

"Enchilada's", I replied nonchalantly. I didn't blame him for being skeptical; the closest Mexican food was probably Port Angeles. Since he was a cop, even though it was only for a small-town, he was brave enough to try the first bite. He was finally starting to trust me in the kitchen.

"Mike is planning a trip up to La Push in a few weeks", I told him after a few minutes of silence.

"Must be Mike Newton, nice kid."

"Yeah", a little too nice I told myself. I remember going to First Beach at least once during my visits, but didn't remember much of it. I did I good job of blocking painful memories.

I cleared the table and went to work on an essay for my class. As it turns out Rene wouldn't send me my old essays, because she thought it was cheating. At least it killed time.

There was a CD in my walk-man that I had been meaning to listen to, that Phil got me. They were loud, and used a little too much base, but it didnt allow me to think at all. After a while, I could feel myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I knew something was right as soon as I woke up. The light was too bright in my window. My suspicions were confirmed as I looked out my window. All of the rain from yesterday had frozen solid, making beautiful patterns of ice on the trees, and making the road deadly slick. 

It took all my power not to fall flat on my face as I walked down the driveway. I almost lost it when I reached the door of my car, but hung on to the mirror as if my life depended upon it. Driving even more slow than usual, I made my way to the school.

I pulled into a parking space about five cars down from the Jeep. When I got out, I noticed why I hadn't been having trouble driving. Charlie had gotten up who knows how early to put snow chains on my tires. I wasn't used to being taken care of for like this, and his unspoken act of courtesy caught me by surprise. Tears came to my eyes, but I was unable to wipe them away before I heard a loud screeching sound.

I lifted my head up and saw a large van that was spinning out of control. It was going to hit the corner of my truck, but I was standing in front of it's target. Nothing moved in slow motions the way it did in movies. In fact, time seemed to speed up. I tried to move my legs, but couldn't.Edward's face stood out of the crowd of kids, watching the scene with horror filled eyes. Staring at him, I waited for the impact.

Something did hit me, but not from the right direction. My head snapped back and hit hard on the ice. It was then that I noticed whatever was on top of my was very big, and very hot. Dizzily, I opened my eyes and saw Edward Cullen holding me down onto the ice. He swore loudly as the van came screeching by again.

It hit him hard on the shoulder, and he left a dent in the side of the car. He moved quickly, and slid my legs right under the tire of the van, letting it come to a rest by the right wheel of my truck.

"Someone get Tyler out of the van!" A voice I didn't recognize shouted at me. It took six EMT's and two teachers to shift the van far enough so that they could bring the stretchers. Thought Edward had some pretty bad scrapes on his body, he covered him self up with the coat and refused the stretcher. I tried to do the same, but the traitor told them that I hit my head pretty hard and probably had a concussion. I almost died of embarrassment as they put the neck brace on.

Charlie had made it to the school before they had pulled away, and recognized me. "Bella", he yelled, and ran towards me.

"I'm fine Char..Dad." He looked skeptically at me, but got back into the cruiser to give the ambulance a police escort.

When we got to the hospital they put me in a room with Tyler. Since they didn't pull the curtains around my bead I took the brace off. He was a lot worse than me. Bloody bandages wrapped around his face, and he was bruised pretty badly. "I'm so sorry Bella", he started saying. "I hit the ice wrong, and was going way too fast". Before he could keep going I cut him off. I was about to say something when Edward walked into the room.

"No blood, no foul." He had a smile on his face, which made me glare at him. "Don't worry, I've come to spring you." A good-looking doctor (A/N I couldn't make Carlisle not cute) came into the room after Edward. He was just as big as Edward, with the same russet colored skin.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Cullen". He smiled and shook my hand. Even his hands had the same hot tempurature. He put his hands on my head, and I winced. "Tender?" He asked.

"Not really". I had had worse before.

"Well, your very lucky."

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing right next to me", I said with a glance towards Edward; telling him that I needed to talk to him. He stared back at me, his usually warm black eyes dark and cold.

"You don't have a concussion, so just take some Tylenol for the pain". Eager to get out of the hospital I jumped up and tripped. Dr. Cullen caught me and looked at me oddly. There was no need to tell him my balance problems had nothing to do with the accident.

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay a little longer", he said to Tyler.

I walked out of the room, trying to catch up to Edward. I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him. He whirled around and glared at me. "You owe me an explanation", I said, trying not to let my voice break.

"I saved your life, I owe you nothing." His husky voice was menacing, and scary.

"You were by your car. And the van was supposed to crush my legs!"

"You think I lifted a van off of you?" Hid tone questioned my sanity.

I looked down at my feet, lowering my voice to a whisper. "Why won't you tell me?"

"It's not your place to know." His words hurt, and I could tell he wasn't going to tell me anything more. I glared at him once more, then ran out to meet Charlie. There was something different about Edward Cullen, and I was going to find out what it was.

* * *

Okay- this chapter is being broken into two mini chapters. The next one is the same scene, but from Edward's POV. I hope you like it. Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the second part of the chapter. Thanks for everybody who reviewed! LookInsideMyDeepBrownEyes, RavieGrint, and Edwardstruelove. You guys rock- and all get cookies!!!

* * *

EPOV 

I had needed to take a day off to catch up on my sleep, and today I was back in school. We pulled into our usual spot in the parking lot. Carlisle warned us not to drive as fast today, he didn't feel like having us at the hospital for getting in a car wreck.

We all got out of the car, and I searched for Bella's face. I saw her chocolate brown hair about five spaces down, checking out her tires. They had snow chains on them, but she seemed confused. I was about to go over there when I heard a loud sound from across the parking lot.

I looked towards the sound, and found out what was causing it. A white van was spinning out of control, heading straight towards Bella. She noticed it too, and her gaze met mine. Her dark brown eyes filled with fear, and I knew she was looking at only me.

Something in me exploded then. Not like when I phased, that would have been bad. Yet something inside me screamed, not her! Even though I knew my family would kill me, I ran across the parking lot as fast as I could. I grabbed Bella just in time, and fell down with her onto the ice. I could feel my leg break and it got twisted under me; but all I cared about was protecting her. It would be healed in less than an hour anyway.

The van spun around again, heading towards us. I swore under my breath, and prepared myself for the impact. Shielding Bella with my torso, I let the van hit my shoulder. Bone crunched against metal, and I fought the scream that was building up inside me. With the van in the air momentarily, I swung Bella's legs around. The van came to a stop, and that's when all of the yelling started. I couldn't hear what they were saying, because I was so focused on Bella.

Awareness hit her face as she saw who I was. She didn't have time to speak before the ambulance drove into the parking lot. It took six EMT's to shift the van far enough away, thought it would have taken only one Cullen. They tried to make me lie down on the stretcher, but I refused. I covered up my many cuts with my jacket, so as to not show everybody how fast they were disappearing. And with my temperature at a toasty one oh nine, I couldn't let them do a small check-up on me. Even the ice had melted to water where I had hit.

I told the EMT's that Bella had hit her head hard, and probably had a concussion. "Traitor", she mumbled under her breath, which caused me to laugh. I got into the front of the ambulance as they loaded Tyler and Bella into the back. Charlie had caught up to us before we could leave, and offered o give us a police escort. I could almost see the look on his face if Bella hadn't been pushed out of the way. It was obvious how much he cared about her.

The ride to the hospital didn't take long, and I watched Bella glare at me as I strided through the doors under my own power. I spotted Carlisle over by the receptionists desk. He looked up at me, confused.

"The accident at school", I said before he could ask me. He had to have heard of it by now, there are no secrets in Forks.

"Then why are you here?"

A sort of half smile came on my face. "I was sort-ave in it." I lifted up my coat to show him the wounds that should have needed stitches, but instead were now just raised pink lines.

Shock crossed his face. As I explained to him the situation, his face showed just the slightest bit of anger. "Edward, you could have exposed us."

"I couldn't just let her die Carlisle. Besides, she had no idea."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope she has a concussion."

He went to go grab the charts while I went to their room. I heard Tyler trying to make amends to Bella. "No blood, no foul", I said as I entered the room. Bella seemed happy to see me, yet confused about something.

"Don't worry, I've come to spring you." I said in a heroic tone of voice. Carlisle walked in with a smile on his face.

While he went about checking on Bella, he kept glancing at me. "Well, you don't have a concussion", He said to her, though he was really speaking to me. "Your very lucky."

"Lucky that Edward happened to be standing right next to me." She said, glaring at me. She knew that I wasn't next to her, she really had been staring at my face in the crowd.

"Well, come back if you feel dizzy." Carlisle said, and went to check on Tyler, who was much worse than Bella.

With my broken leg already healed, I strided out of the room. I could hear Bella's footsteps behind me, trying to catch up. She placed her small, pale hand on my shoulder and I spun around.

"You owe me an explanation", She said harshly, but her voice broke giving her away.

"I saved your life, I owe you nothing."I hated being so mean with her, but I couldn't afford to have her suspicious.

"You were by your car. And the van was supposed to crush my legs!" She was a lot more perceptive than I thought.

"You think I lifted a van off of you?" It did sound unbelievable, so I didn't have to work hard to make it seem real.

She looked down at her small feet, lowering her voice to a soft whisper. "Why won't you tell me?"

"It's not your place to know." My words stung her badly, and she glared at me before turning around and walking unsteadily away. She breathed hard in frustration. She knew something was different about me, and I had the feeling that she wouldn't stop trying to find out.

* * *

CLICK THE BUTTON!! REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

I love everybody who reviewed. That would be...Avikar, The Dawning Of Twilight, and RavieGrint. IT would be cool if I could get five reviews this chapter- I don't think that's too much to ask. Please????? Anyway- on with the chapter! Another secret is reveled in this chapter...

Disclaimer- I own everything that comes before spoof...SPOOF! Wait... i don't own those NICE people who reviewed... tear

* * *

EPOV 

As Bella stormed off in the opposite direction I could already smell my family getting nearer. They were in the hospital, and it wouldn't be long until they found me here. It was no use running away from them, they would find me. And even if they didn't, I couldn't upset Esme like that. Rosalie was the first to reach me, and she looked about ready to kill me. I stood my ground, refusing to back away from her glare.

"Let's go." She said darkly. I followed her out of the hospital, her anger deepening with every step. As soon as we were far enough in the woods she started running as fast as she could. She was close to phasing, her body shaking. I caught up to her, and put my hands on her shoulder, stopping her. She glared back at me with hate filled eyes.

We walked up the driveway that led to the house. As soon as I walked through the door I found that five pairs of black eyes were staring at me, all with different expressions. Alice looked sympathetic, while Jasper looked disapproving. Emmett was confused, but Rosalie was livid. And Esme was worried for me.

Rosalie was the first to speak. "How could you do this Edward, you could have exposed us! What if you got hurt, and people saw that you were. How would you explain that you heal in a matter of hours!"

"Why her Edward, she's only human. It's not like a vampire was attacking her," Emmett said next.

There were so many people now that were speaking to me, and I couldn't even think. "Just be quiet!" I yelled out, and everybody stopped talking.

I drew in a breath so that I could start talking again. "Listen to me for just one minute. I'm sorry for putting us at risk like that, but I had to help her. I...I imprinted on her. I don't know why I was able to resist it so well in the beginning; probably because I didn't want to believe it. It even got me mad, that this girl could have such a strong effect on me."

By the end of my little speech everybody was staring at me with shocked expressions. Everybody in my family had imprinted but me. Emmett with Rosalie, Carlisle with Esme, and Jasper with Alice. Most wear wolves don't imprint, only some of them. It's a big shock to have the entire family do it.

"Why did you try to keep it from us?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. I just didn't want it to be true. Besides, every other male in the student body wants to ask her out. What makes me more special to her?"

"Well, you're the only one who is guaranteed to never hurt her intentionally. You will love her more than anybody else." Esme always seemed to have the answer to every question.

"But I can't just go up to her and tell her that. She's not a wear wolf, she wouldn't know what I was talking about. I'd probably seem crazy to her."

"Don't give up that easily. Wear wolves imprint on humans all the time, and it goes smoothly."

"But they can slip up, they can hurt them badly Esme."

"Edward, you have good control. Just follow your instincts, you love her." Before I could protest she walked away. Rosalie didn't look as mad as she was before, she could relate to imprinting. Now all I had to do was decide how I was going to tell Bella, if I was even going to tell her.

* * *

YES! I AM EVIL!!!!!! i have to end that chapter here because I have to go somewhere- and wanted to get at least something up before I left. Please click the stupid button... or I will cry... 


	5. Chapter 5

I got three more reviews, which brings us to a grand total of 13. Come on people, just hit the dang button!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

EPOV 

I still can't believe I've imprinted. I thought I would go my whole life not doing so, and I was perfectly happy with that; until I met Bella. She's just so perfect in every way. Her chocolate brown hair, her thoughtful brown eyes. She gives such a wide range of emotions in her face, more than any other human I've known.

I still don't know if I consider myself to be human. I need to breathe, and I have a beating heart. But then again, most humans don't run a temperature of one oh nine, or change into a wolf. Were we the in between group? Somewhere in the middle of vampires, who definitely weren't humans, normal people.

Then there were other things to think about. I could easily kill her. If I got mad for just one second, and she was near me, I could hurt her badly. I've seen it happen before, only it was with another werewolf so they didn't get hurt for long. Bella wouldn't heal as fast as we do.

And then the worst fear of all, the fear of her not loving me back. It would be hard to resist such a level of adoration coming from someone else. But imprinting doesn't garuntee anything. If I could just tell her, maybe she would understand. But I don't think she wants to talk to me after what just happened.

Time always goes by so slowly...

* * *

I AM SO EVIL!!!!!! I'm updating it as a short chapter because I didn't get many reviews. But to everybody who did review- I luv you the most.!!!!!! ill update if i get reviews!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. AN

Sorry for not updating. I got Mono, which is NOT fun!!!! I'm getting better now and will try to squeeze out an update soon.


End file.
